


The Dragon Thrashed and Wailed

by PH03N1X_360



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, Battle Couple, Battle for Emon, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: c01e079 Thordak, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: During the Battle for Emon, Vex’ahlia and Percival find each other on the battlefield.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Dragon Thrashed and Wailed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I set a goal to have 50 published works by the end of 2021. This is number 13. I’m on a role! So, have a really short fic I wrote instead of paying attention in my lecture.  
> Title from “The Dragon Thrashed and Wailed” by Justin Bell.

“SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT-“ Percy muttered as he ducked behind another ruin to put the flames out from his coat. To his surprise, a harried looking Vex’ahila was on the ground, doing her best to duck out of sight. 

“May I join you?” Percy asked, and she nodded nervously.

“Thank god you’re still alive at least. Trinket got knocked out almost immediately. I haven’t seen the others in a hot second,” She whispered, wincing as a roar filled the air around them. Percy studied her a moment. She was burned in several places, and was bleeding from a cut on her cheek. Tufts of singed dark hair stuck out from her braid at odd angles. Percival was of the opinion that she always was beautiful, but like this she was stunning. 

“I thought I saw Gilmore with Pike,” He slid down beside her just in time to dodge the heat of yet another blast of flame.

“That’s good.” Vex said, then launched to her feet, shooting a cone of arrows in the direction of the blast, narrowly ducking under a swing of a large, fiery tail. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m alive.” Percy shot up to see over the ruins and took a shot with Bad News, the first shot going wide but the second hit its mark with a cacophonous boom. “How about y-“

The tail hit its mark this time, sending Percy sprawling and unconscious on his back. 

“PERCY!” Vex screamed, no longer caring about staying hidden. Thordak was occupied by a blast of arcane fury, so Vex’ahlia hurried over to him and dragged him as far as she could to a part of a broken wall. She ducked down again and shifted him out of sight. 

“Don’t you dare leave me now, darling. We just started making progress...” Vex gritted her teeth as healing energy seeped into his chest. Percy gave a shuttering gasp and sat up wincing. Vex let out the breath she was holding. 

“Well,” He chuckled lightly, rubbing his ribs where the tail had impacted. “Maybe not that great...” Vex punched his arm lightly.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” She ordered.

“Yes, my lady.” Percy’s grin widened. Vex sat back, satisfied, then pulled out Fenthras.

“Come on, we’re slacking.” Another set of arrows whizzed through the air, finding their mark in succession. There was a slight pause, then another loud boom as Thordak roared out in anger.

“Exploding Arrows?” Percy asked as he lined up Bad News beside her.

“Yup.” Vex confirmed.

“Nice...” Instead of the usual bang of the weapon, there was a click. “Oh shit,” He pulled his face back in time to avoid the flames of the backfiring weapon. Percy dropped it and yanked out Animus, taking a shot that landed just out of range. Sliding back down behind the wall, he pulled Vex down beside him.

“I’m out of range.” He grimaced. “I am going to do something very, very stupid. I just wanted you to know: I lov-“ Vex gently put a finger to his lips, then pressed a kiss to Percy’s forehead. 

“Please don’t. Tell me later. I’m not leaving you.” She vowed. Percy steeled himself, then, casting a gentle look to her,then ran out towards the dragon.

Vex chuckled despite herself, then took off after him.


End file.
